


Fools

by ClaraHue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, post 2x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Maggie suggests that they take things slow, so that Alex can figure things out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I'm doing these characters justice, I really wanted to write something for this paring.  
> Just self-edited, so there might be grammar and spelling mistakes.

 

_“Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help, falling in love with you”_

Alex’s mind was running wild after she left Maggie at the bar. She couldn't believe what had just happened, did she just come out to Maggie? Was she gay?

She wondered through the streets, tears had appeared on her cheeks without her noticing. The realization that she liked girls had hit her hard. It all made sense now. She had always had this underlying feeling, but she had ignored it for all of these years. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest.

What would Kara think? Alex fretted over the idea. Would her family, or her few friends look at her differently? How would the world look at her now? Alex shook her head, ignoring those thoughts. Why should she care? She was still scared though. This was all so new.

She knew in her heart that Kara would support her, just as Alex had supported Kara when she was new to Earth. Alex wiped the stray tears off of her cheeks, making her way over to Kara’s apartment.

 

Alex knocked on Kara’s door and Kara answered almost immediately.

“Hey Alex, what’s up?” Kara asked.

“I need to tell you something.” Alex told her sister.

“Okay.” Kara said letting Alex in, she was a bit confused as to what was happening.

Alex sat down on the couch and Kara sat next to her.

“So what do you want to tell me?” Kara asked, curious.

Alex stood up, taking a deep breath, while fiddling with the sleeves of her sweater.

“Alex, what is it?” Kara asked, getting slightly more concerned, it was clear to her that something was really bothering her sister.

“Kara.” Alex began. “I’ve been thinking recently, and… and…” She took a deep breath, she could do this “I… I… I think I like girls.” She blurt out, closing her eyes as she said it, scared of how Kara would react.

Kara sat up, a little shocked. “You like girls?”

“I… I guess.” Alex said awkwardly, not sure how Kara was taking this.

Kara took her sister’s hand into her own. “Alex, it’s okay.” Kara reassured her. “I love you no matter what, you’re my sister.”

A tear escaped from Alex’s eye, and Kara pulled her back onto the couch, pulling Alex into a tight hug. They sat there for a few moments, Kara just comforting Alex.

“So what made you realize this?” Kara asked after a while.

Alex wiped her tears away. “You remember Maggie.”

“Cop girl, right?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, well um, she’s a lesbian.”

“Oh.”

“And, well, her girlfriend just broke up with her and she’s been really down about it. So I wanted to take her out to cheer her up. And she got a little confused, because she thought that I was asking her out on a date, and she thought that I was well…”

“She thought that you were straight.”

Alex nodded continuing. “I felt confused after that. And earlier I was talking to Winn, and he said that he didn’t concern himself with other people’s relationships...”

Kara gave a small snort.

“...Unless he likes them. And I just began to wonder if… if maybe… I might like Maggie.”

“Do you?’ Kara asked.

“I think so. I don't know, this is all so new.”

“It kind of makes sense though.” Kara said carefully.

Alex laughed nodding. “All my life I wondered why it never felt right when I was dating guys. I thought that maybe it was me. I never even stopped to consider whether it was because I should be, you know, dating girls.”

“I’m glad you realized this Alex. I’m proud of you.”

Alex leaned into Kara’s comforting hug. “What will mom think?” She said in almost a whisper.

“It doesn’t matter.” Kara said. "She'll love you no matter what."

They sat there for a bit, then Alex asked if she could stay over for the night, Kara was perfectly okay with it of course.

 

A call came early in the morning, waking the sisters up. It was another alien attack. There was a body, a human one. Alex put on her work clothes as Kara became Supergirl. When they reached the crime scene there was already a few people there. Alex’s heart quickened when she spotted her.

Maggie stood up seeing Alex and Supergirl coming over. “Hey.” Maggie said, giving Alex a sweet smile.

Alex could feel her face going red.

“So what do we got here Detective Sawyer?” Supergirl asked.

“There’s residence of alien blood. But I think our alien was just trying to protect itself against a human attacker, things may got a little messy.”

“You can tell all of that, from this?” Kara asked, looking over the crime scene.

“I told you she was good.” Alex said.

Maggie gave a small smirk at that.

“Well I’ll leave you to it then.” Kara said, winking at Alex before flying off.

“I got to admit, that is pretty cool.” Maggie said, watching Supergirl fly off.

“Yeah.” Alex agreed.

“So how are things going? You ran off pretty quick last night.”

“I’m sorry-”

“It’s okay.” Maggie said, cutting Alex off. “Everything fine though?”

“Don’t worry. I’m fine. I never got to thank you last night.”

“It was no problem.” Maggie smiled.

“I never did get to take you out, to cheering you up.” 

“Alex, look.” Maggie said in a serious tone. “I think you a great person, and I really like you. I i know how I made things look, but I don’t want to move too quickly.”

“I wasn’t-“

“Let me continue. I realize that all of this is new for you. And I don’t want you to rush into anything. But I want you to know that I’m here for you.”

Alex nodded, understanding. “Of course.”

“But… if you really want to go out and have a fun time, I know this really great gay bar. Maybe you could meet some people.” Maggie said with a laugh, nudging Alex with her arm.

 

Alex stood awkwardly in the corner of the bar as Maggie got them some drinks.

“Come on Danvers.” Maggie said returning with drinks. “Go talk to someone. That women over there keeps glancing over at you.”

“Really?” Alex said, slightly shocked.

“Hey, don’t doubt yourself Danvers.” Maggie said, swatting Alex’s shoulder with her hand.

“What would I say?”

“Don’t worry, just go for it.” Maggie gave Alex a slight push towards the women.

Alex slowly walked towards the women, looking back at Maggie who gave her a thumb’s up. Alex’s nerves were crazy high, could she really do this?

“Um, hi.” Alex stammered awkwardly to the women. She smiled at Alex, but suddenly another women appeared, kissing her. Alex quickly ran off feeling rather embarrassed.

“Though luck.” Maggie laughed lightly “What about her.” Maggie pointed to another women.

Alex shook her head, she had lost all of her courage for the night. “How 'bout we just play some pool?”

Maggie smiled, and the two of them went off to the pool table. They played for a few hours, laughing away, Alex won like usual, she was having a lot of fun, and she was beginning to realize that she defiantly had a crush on Maggie. But Maggie was right, they shouldn't rush into anything.

 

The night ended and Maggie walked Alex back to her apartment.

“This was fun.” Maggie said.

“Yeah, I really enjoyed it.” Alex agreed.

“Till next time Danvers.”

 

It had been about a week when Alex phone rang, it was Maggie.

“Sawyer?” Alex answered, wondering what Maggie could want.

“Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again, I could need a break from work, want to go out and have some fun?” Maggie asked.

“Sure, why not.”

 

“So how’s work treating you?” Maggie asked. “Or am I not allowed to ask that?”

“Well, I don’t know, it could be classified.” Alex said with a laugh. “It’s all good.”

Maggie nodded taking a drink. Alex couldn’t help but stare at her, realizing once again how much she was crushing on her. Maggie looked over at Alex, catching her staring.

“Do you like me Danvers?”

Alex almost started choking, shocked by Maggie’s question.

“Alex?” Maggie never called her Alex.

Alex still didn't respond, not to sure what to say, or how to say it.

“Cause I really like you.” Maggie said.

“Really?” Alex was shocked.

Maggie nodding, a kind smile on her lips.

Alex smiled like crazy. “I really like you too. But I thought you said you wanted to go slow.”

“I did. But I'm falling for you hard Danvers.”

Alex laughed, her face was probably bright red.

“So what do you say? You want to try this out?” Maggie asked, giving out her hand for Alex to take.

This crazy, Alex thought, was this too soon?  Perhaps they were being too crazy for jumping into a relationship this early.  Alex was so new to all of this,to the whole dating girls thing. She didn't really care though, she really liked Maggie, like a lot.

“Why not.” She said taking Maggie’s hand.

 

_“Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I'm speaking for a lot of people by saying that Alex's story this season was one of the best things ever. It’s really great to see a character go through these struggles, especially as I am going through my own struggles.


End file.
